Fireworks
by XtremeGal87
Summary: Tonight was Tanabata, the fated reunion of Orihime and Hikoboshi. But the Orihime of legend wasn't the only Orihime fated to find love this night...at least, not if Ichigo had anything to say about it. Oneshot.


_**A/N:**_ Happy Tanabata everybody! So, I'll admit, I totally forgot about Tanabata until yesterday, but obviously I had to do a little something to celebrate! So here's a cute little one-shot full of IchiHime fluffiness! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I do not own Bleach. Fanfiction is my way of bowing down to a greater authority.

**Fireworks**

** Orihime was** practically bursting at the seams with excitement as she stepped out of her apartment. Her smile was bright as she paused to glance up at the sky, glad to see the stars shining brightly, as if smiling back at her. Tonight was her favorite night of the year. Tonight was Tanabata.

Smile still easily in place, Orihime began the walk to Karakura's Tanabata Festival. She was humming softly, both hands clasping the thin straps of her purse in front of her as she walked, barely keeping herself from dancing down the sidewalk. She had even gone out and bought herself a brand new kimono for the night, having saved up a little bit of money from her paychecks from the past several months for the occasion.

The kimono was a light powder blue, with bright yellow designs randomly dispersed throughout for a splash of color. Her hair was mostly up, held in place by large, sakura-styled hair clips, but her face was framed by slightly-curled wisps of her auburn hair – both of which were pinned to the side of her head by her trusty hairpins.

In no time she could see the lights and decorations shining before her like a beacon. Steady streams of people were still pouring into the festival entrance, and with each step she took, Orihime's excitement built.

Then she was standing at the entrance to the festival, having paused a moment to take a breath and let the moment wash over her. If she took just a dozen steps forward, she would be past the entrance and officially a part of the festivities. Her eyes closed lightly as she took a deep breath and focused on the sounds of the crowd before her.

Families laughing together as excited children ran around, loudly pointing out all of the stalls they wanted to visit.

Vendors calling out to potential visitors, explaining all of the amazing things to be found at their stations.

Ichigo's familiar, deep voice calling her name.

Orihime's eyes snapped open and her heart rate tripled. _Wait, what? Was that really-?_

"Orihime!" Ichigo called again, closer this time. His voice was coming from behind her.

Blushing automatically, partly because she always blushed when he spoke to her and partly because he'd had to call twice, Orihime turned towards him with a bright smile. "Ichigo!" She paused, then, realizing that his family was trailing behind him, and she lifted a hand in a gesture of greeting as she amended, "Hello, Kurosaki family!"

"Good evening, Orihime!" Yuzu chirped happily with a wave of her own.

Ichigo came to a stop a few feet from her, hands propped casually on his hips, and it occurred to Orihime that she hadn't expected him to dress up for the holiday. But there he was, wearing a celebratory kimono of his own, though it didn't exactly match the frown currently curving his lips. Concern was evident in his eyes, and he asked, "Are you alright, Orihime?"

"Hm?" Orihime inquired, blinking as her head tilted ever-so-slightly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

His scowl deepened, eyes narrowing subconsciously, and Ichigo said, "I had to call out to you three times before you heard me, and you were just standing here, so I thought something might be wrong."

Orihime's eyes widened dramatically. "Th-_**three**_ times? Oh, I'm so sorry! I completely didn't hear you!" With an awkward, self-conscious laugh, she added, "I'm fine, I promise! I was just taking a moment to let it all wash over me!"

Yuzu poked her head around her brother's elbow, asking, "Tanabata's your favorite festival, isn't it?"

Aiming a blinding, excited smile at the younger girl, Orihime replied, "It is! I just love it!"

"You didn't come here all alone, did you?" Isshin asked, sounding more like he was scheming something than like he was actually concerned.

"Oh, of course I did," Orihime replied casually. "I usually do, although I always meet up with Tatsuki while I'm here."

Before Ichigo could comment, Isshin grinned and clapped his son on the shoulder as he loudly declared, "Well, we can't leave you alone on a night like this! I'm sure my son would be happy to accompany you!"

Instantly, Orihime's flush returned in force, and she began sputtering.

For his part, Ichigo wasn't any better, as his face reddened uncharacteristically and he turned a glare on his father. "Would you shut up? I was just about to say that!"

"You were?" Karin questioned skeptically, one eyebrow arched.

Isshin laughed, clapping Ichigo's shoulder again before removing his hand. "Then you shouldn't be complaining! You get to spend the night with a beautiful young woman!"

"Eh heh heh, no, really, it's not necessary!" Orihime assured them, sure her face was well beyond crimson. "I'll be fine! You should enjoy the festival together!"

Ichigo offered another glare to his father before turning his attention back to Orihime and stepping forward. Despite the scowl that was still etched into his face, his grip was gentle as he reached out and pulled one of her hands into his, leading the way to the festival entrance. "C'mon, Orihime, let's go," he grunted, keeping his eyes forward stubbornly.

"Have fun!" Yuzu called behind them as Ichigo half-dragged Orihime away from his family.

* * *

><p><strong>The truth<strong> was, Ichigo had been hoping to get a few minutes alone with Orihime that night anyway. But he had also been hoping to break away from his family _**before**_ he caught up with the gentle healer. Now his father had gone and made things awkward, and he wasn't sure if he could go through with his plan.

However, he knew he had to try. This was the last Tanabata before high school graduation – and therefore before college. He didn't know where she planned to go, and a part of him was becoming increasingly concerned that she might leave…and never come back. His heart lurched, seizing painfully whenever he considered that option, and he knew he couldn't leave things between them the way they were any longer. If she was going to leave, he hoped he could at least give her a reason to come back.

"Ichigo," Orihime said softly after they'd passed the first few rows of vendors.

Ichigo immediately slowed his pace, realizing he was still stomping around like a barbarian, but he made no move to release her hand. He'd never held her hand like this before, and he was realizing that there was something he liked about the simple gesture. Still, he made sure to keep his grip loose enough that it would be easy for her pull her hand away without being too awkward.

When Ichigo said nothing, though he did slow down, Orihime pulled her lip between her teeth before she mumbled, "You really don't have to stay with me if you don't want to. I'm sure you'd rather be with your family…."

"They'll be fine without me," Ichigo replied honestly, turning his head partially in order to grin faintly at her. "Besides, I meant what I said. I really was gonna offer to keep you company."

Orihime felt her flush returning. He was walking beside her; he was still holding her hand; he was grinning at her, brown eyes flashing with humor; and he _**wanted**_ to spend time with her. It was all too much, and she was sure her heart was about to explode. She had been right: tonight was already just about perfect, and it had really only just begun.

Knowing she had to say something, Orihime smiled, fighting through her blush, and said, "Thank you, Ichigo." Her smile brightened, a tinge of laughter dancing in her eyes, and she added, "It's nice to be able to spend time together!"

"It is," Ichigo admitted quietly, his eyes softening as he looked down at her. The night air was clearly getting to him – he hadn't even blushed (thank goodness) when he'd said that, and now his feet had stopped moving altogether.

Orihime's smile softened until it was faint, definitely still there, but no longer blinding, as she looked up at the man she loved. He – and therefore she – had stopped walking, and now they were standing, facing each other, hands still clasped, in the middle of the main walkway. And the way he was looking at her…she couldn't put her finger on it, but it was definitely not an expression she was used to. She quickly decided she liked it.

"Orihime," Ichigo began, swallowing heavily. He couldn't quite believe he was actually going through with it – especially considering all the times in the past that he'd told himself he would say something, only to chicken out at the last minute.

"What is it?" Orihime asked softly, sensing that whatever he was about to say was important.

His hand tightened, just slightly, over hers, and his thumb ran across her knuckles as he stared into her expressive gray eyes. He felt like he could barely breathe. He was pretty sure he'd never been so nervous before.

Her stomach was performing a complicated dance as she stared into his warm brown eyes. Her heart was still trying to escape, and she only barely suppressed the shiver that wanted to run down her spine as his thumb brushed over her skin gently. She tried to tell herself not to read into the gesture, or the look in his eyes, or the tone of his voice when he'd spoken, but it was hard.

She wanted to kiss him. The urge hit her so suddenly, so powerfully, that she nearly gave in to it right then. And it would've been so easy. All she would've had to do would be to lean up, tilt her head just a little, and then…but she couldn't, and she wouldn't. The rejection that would surely follow would be unbearable.

She licked her lips, and his gaze flickered down at the motion thoughtlessly. Her lips were already moistened by the lip gloss she had clearly applied before leaving her apartment, and they were so close…. For a long moment, he was sure he was going to lose the battle. So he dragged in a deep breath – cringing inwardly when he realized it was a little less than stable – and forced his thoughts away from kissing her.

At least, until she pulled her lower lip between her teeth, and her eyes dimmed for just a split-second. She looked sad, even resigned. It was a look that absolutely did not belong on her face.

His hand tightened around hers, pulling her forward even as Ichigo leaned in, and the next thing either of them knew, his lips were over hers.

Orihime froze, eyes wide for several heartbeats, before her body practically melted into him. Her eyes fluttered closed as she held tightly to his hand, afraid to raise her other hand to touch him for fear that the contact would startle him away. Tentatively, she moved her lips against his, and was rewarded when he seemed to press his lips more firmly against hers.

Ichigo's free hand lifted to frame her face, fingers tangling the loose wisps of her hair. A moment later, Orihime's hand – which had previously been holding onto her purse – lifted to curl into his kimono.

Realizing what he was doing – and how she was reacting – Ichigo forced himself to pull away. He subconsciously licked his lips as they parted, and noted with a strange internal smirk of pride that her lip gloss was strawberry-flavored.

He didn't actually step away, not wanting to send the wrong message, and as his thumb lightly skimmed over the soft skin of her cheek, he lifted his eyes to look into hers. Her eyes were half-lidded, looking slightly glazed, and she was smiling.

With a faint smirk, Ichigo murmured, "I was gonna ask if…you wanted to go out sometime?"

Orihime blinked, her eyes focusing and her smile widening as she looked into his eyes. "I'd like that," she replied softly.

Ichigo pulled back slightly then, his hand reluctantly parting from her smooth skin, and he asked, "I know it's a little sudden, but, since we're both here and we're all dressed up…."

Her eyes lit up at his suggestion, and her smile nearly split her face before she said, "That would be perfect."

He grinned, squeezing her hand lightly and saying, "Then it's a date."

* * *

><p><strong>They had<strong> wandered around the festival together, hand-in-hand, until they met up with Tatsuki nearly an hour later. She had begun to ask them about what had obviously changed between them, but before she could Keigo had all but pounced onto Ichigo's back, sufficiently distracting her.

The group had wandered around together, meeting up with Chad and Uryuu not much later, and the girls had quickly taken over leading the way to various activities.

By the end of the festival they all found themselves on the hillside overlooking the Karakura River, waiting for the fireworks to begin.

When the first firecrackers lit up the night sky, and the conversations quickly died out, Ichigo wrapped one arm around Orihime's shoulders and pulled her against him. The auburn-haired healer stepping willingly up to him, resting her head on his shoulder, tilted so that she could see the display.

Her arms came up (purse now dangling from her wrist) to wrap loosely around his torso, hands tangling in his kimono. His other hand landed lightly on her hip, and he took a deep breath, inhaling her lightly-perfumed scent.

Neither paid any attention to their slack-jawed friends, who had been sufficiently distracted from the fireworks display. And both were entirely oblivious to the family gathered together just a little behind them, watching the new couple with approving smiles.

The sky erupted then with the final round of fireworks, reflecting off of the river below for added effect. Pinks, blues, greens, purples, reds, and oranges exploded above them.

Ichigo lifted his hand from her hip and gently tilted her chin towards him, dragging her attention from the display and leaning down to steal another kiss. His hand slid down, then, returning to her hip as she leaned into him.

The sky was still lighting up with bright, festive colors as they kissed, but neither cared.

Tonight was Tanabata.

Tonight was their favorite night of the year.

_**The End**_

_**A/N:**_ There it is! Like I said, just a simple, fluffy little IchiHime for the holiday! I hope you enjoyed, and please review!


End file.
